A Day Off For Normal
by WindSpirit79
Summary: Even the Winchesters need time off and it's Sam's turn to pick.


**A Day Off For Normal**

_Disclaimer :__I don't own SN, only the very awesome Mr. Kripke and the CW have that honor._

_Authors Note: So I know someone may say this is odd given the current SN time line, but just go w/me on it. Lol. This one is for KJ who helped inspire it. _

Sam watched frowning slightly as Dean grinned flirtatiously with the concession stand girl. She smiled and blushed, batting her eyes.

"Here you go, that'll be 10.57."

Sam couldn't believe it. He'd done it again.

"Thanks sweetheart. I'll see you later." Dean winked.

Sam rolled his eyes as they both walked off to find theater 7.

"Must you do that?"

Dean gave him a sideways frown. "What?"

"This stuff easily should have been twenty five dollars, not to mention our tickets, you flirted your way into employee discounts from both those girls." They were loaded down with popcorn, sodas, Red-hots, M&Ms, Butterfingers, Reeses and Dots.

Dean smirked. "Hey, it was your idea we do something normal Sam. You don't get to complain about how I get us there. Besides, I let you pick the movie didn't I?" His smirk fell a little. "By the way, what are we seeing?" Sam had said it was a surprise and wouldn't let him see the tickets. "It's not some chick flick is it?"

Sam pulled his own smirk. "Surprise means surprise Dean. You'll like it, I promise." His brother looked skeptical, but was silent as they turned the corner.

"Jeeze this place is huge." Dean grumbled. "Where is it already?"

The cinema had an extensively huge interior, four different concession stands throughout. Rows of star photos lined the walls and many different hallways branched off.

"Look at this, they even have elevators."

Sam looked to his brothers left. Indeed there was an elevator. "Huh." The place was so huge, they had more theaters up on the next level it seemed. Looking right down another hall, Sam found it. "Dude, number 7."

"Finally."

Luckily Dean was distracted juggling his arm load of goods and didn't look up at the movie title above the door. They made their way down the hall and went into the dimly lit room, up the ramp with runners of red lights and onto the middle level.

"Cool." Dean said.

There was a bottom, middle and top row of seats. Each tier separated by bar rails. They chose to sit just behind the rails on the top section. Getting situated, the boys both got comfortable by stretching their legs out in front of them, resting their feet on the lower bar.

Dean's seat tipped back unexpectedly, he raised a brow and grinned. "Dude. The seats recline."

Sam tried his out and smiled. "Cool." It had been a while since he'd done anything as normal as going to a movie. He'd allowed himself to forget things like the chairs. He looked over at Dean munching on popcorn. He was glad Dean was enjoying this. They didn't get to do things like this enough.

The movie had already been out a week and a half. The theater wasn't too full. Good. Just the way he liked it, it was almost like they had the place to themselves. The ads were on screen. Sort of commercials before the commercials. The Carmike dancing orange cat was on now.

"Man," Dean broke his thoughts. "What is up with the cartoon cat? It's like a cheap knock off from a Paula Abdul video."

Sam stared. "You listen to Paula Abdul?"

Dean gave him a 'Duh' look. "Listen? No. Watch, yes. The woman was hot in her day Sam."

He shook his head. A behind the scenes for the new Get Smart movie came on. Sam spoke as he watched Steve blowdart himself. "This guy is good, but he'll never be as good as the original guy."

Dean nodded. He knew Sam was thinking of when they were kids and would watch tv together. Get Smart had been a favorite of theirs. "Yeah, but the new 99 is hot." He said shoving popcorn in his mouth.

Sam chuckled. The room got dark and the promos started. When the one for Batman came on, Dean thumped his arm.

"We should go see this when it comes out." Sam nodded. He knew Dean had loved Batman as a kid. Guess that hadn't changed.

When the promo for The Happening came on, both of them were briefly reminded of hunting. It looked like something freaky they'd deal with. Then The Love Guru promo came up and they both laughed as Mike Myers backed up on a pillow. Finally the movie started.

As Iron Man appeared on the screen, Dean smiled in the darkness. "Not bad, Sammy." He had been wanting to see this, but never said anything.

Sam gave an answering smile. He'd wanted to see it too and figured it was Dean's type of movie.

The opening came up and Back In Black began to fill the theater. Dean's teeth flashed bright in the dim light and he began nodding his head to the familiar riffs. He could barely make out the tip of Sam's foot gently tapping along as well on the bar. _Doesn't like my music my ass._

"This should be good." He said to Sam. "Anything that starts out with classic rock is a good sign."

Sam rolled his eyes in the darkness. He later heard a muttered "Awesome" from Dean as Iron Man hit a terrorist and made him fly for yards. Yep. Dean's kind of movie. He had to admit to himself, it was pretty cool. He shoved a handful of Red-hots in his mouth and took a sip of Sprite. Dean opened his M&Ms next to him, crunching away.

Later when the blonde reporter came up, Dean turned to him. "Dude, she's hot. I can't blame him for that one."

Sam shrugged. "She's pretty, but she's no Pepper Potts."

"Ah, Paltrow." Dean nodded his approval, then chuckled. "Figures you'd like the assistant."

"Hey, she's not just an assistant. You'll see, she'll be a big help later."

"How do you know?"

"Uh..." There was no way he was telling his brother he'd had a geeky moment of weakness and looked up spoilers online. "I just have a feeling."

"Riight." Dean drew out doubtfully.

Ten minutes after a loud slurping came from Sam's left. He gave Dean a look, but said nothing. Another one, louder this time.

"Dean."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope." He answered from around the straw and did it again.

"Knock it off man."

"Whatever, don't get your panties in a twist Sammy." But he did it one last time for good measure. He was the big brother after all, it was his job to give Sam a hard time once in a while. And it was fun.

Sam noticed how Dean was carefully watching Tony Stark work on his robotics. His brother had a way with machines he could never do. He wondered sometimes what he'd be doing now if he wasn't hunting. The little extinguisher robot on screen blasted Stark and they both laughed. Dean didn't feel too bad for the car. "It doesn't compare to my baby." he said. Sam had cringed when it happened. He loved the Impala, not that he'd ever tell Dean that, but he liked Starks' car collection.

"The soundtrack is pretty good." Dean said as another action sequence came up. "You should download it on your Ipod." Which translated into "You should download it for me.". Sam gave a slight nod.

As the end fight came up, they both watched wide eyed. Pretty good. However at the end, Dean had turned to him and said, "What was he thinking? By telling everyone, his anonymity is gone."

Sam decided to hold back on his retort of "Anonymity?" and shrugged. "He's a crazy guy."

"No kidding."

Dean went to stand and Sam grabbed his arm. "Hang on."

He raised a brow. "What? Credits are rolling Sammy and I have to take a leak."

Sam huffed at that statement, but continued. "We need to wait till after the credits."

"Why?"

"Because there's something after them."

Dean sat back. "Like what?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. I saw online that there's something more after the credits. Like a hidden bonus track on a CD."

"Like a promo." Dean concluded.

"Yeah."

They sat through the very long five minutes of credits, it felt like forever, but at least the music was good. Finally it came up. There was Tony walking in and talking to Samuel L. Jackson.

"Cool." Dean said. "Looks like there's going to be a sequel."

"Yeah, we'll have to come see it."

"Yeah." Dean's mouth turned up at the corner in a small smile. Then he thumped his hand on Sam's knee and stood. "Well Sasquatch, let's find a bathroom. My Coke is knocking for another visit."

Sam snorted and got up. Finding one, Dean complained about how girly blow dryers were and that they always left your hands wet when they kicked off. Walking out of the exit, they went up the mall corridor and under a huge set of three glass hanging sun catchers constructed like giant wind chimes.

"Neat." Sam breathed.

Dean nodded. On the way toward the parking lot, he stopped just short of the exit. "Sam, check it out."

Looking right, they saw an arcade. "Huh." Said Sam. He hadn't played in one of those in years. He and Dean used to save their quarters and play the games as often as they could whenever they found one. Sometimes it was one of the few luxuries the run down motels they'd stayed in offered. Across from a crappy diner with a game in back.

Dean had already started inside, he paused and turned back. "Want to?"

Sam smiled and followed him in. The place was a lot nicer than any one they'd ever played in. They made short work of the zombies in House of the Dead 2. He beat Dean at Basketball, which he said was 'Just luck.' And they had a blast with the racing games. It was getting off those that Sam spotted it.

"No way." He said walking over to a huge game on the side.

"What is it?" Dean asked following him for a closer look.

"It's a Dance Dance Revolution."

"A what?"

Sam looked at him. "It's a dancing game. I played it once when I was at school." He stopped, unsure bringing up the time at Stanford was a good idea. It was still a sore spot for Dean he knew, and he didn't want to ruin this day. They'd had a great time just hanging as brothers.

Dean took pity on him, though his time away from his family had hurt and it would always be a tender spot for him, he wanted to know what made that smile come to Sam's face. He'd looked as if he'd been in a happy memory just then. "Oh yeah?"

Taking Dean's go ahead he continued. "Yeah. Jess and I went to the mall with some of our friends. They had one in the middle of the floor and people were having a contest. Just playing for fun." He smiled again. "Jess wanted to do it. I wasn't sure I did, but her smile was so bright. So we all took turns against each other. It was sort of wild, but fun."

He turned to Dean. "She beat me of course."

He snorted. "Of course. You're a geek."

"It was a good day." His smile turned sad. A sudden grin soon replaced it. He turned looking at the machine and back to Dean. Seeing where it was going, Dean held up his hands.

"Oh no. No way Sam."

"Why not?" Sam asked getting up on the platform, quarters in hand. "Scared?"

Dean's brows jumped up and he scowled. "Me scared? I just don't want you to embarrass yourself."

The smile grew. "Riight."

Dean frowned harder, then it slid into a smirk as his eyes lit up. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you Sam." Taking off his jacket, he joined Sam on the platform. "Prepare to get beaten badly."

Sam chuckled at the trash talk. This was going to be good. The truth had been he'd very nearly beaten Jess after out dancing all their friends. "We'll see."

And Dean did see. He was shocked. His little brother had moves. He smiled. But so did he.

Sam was surprised. He knew Dean was an accomplished flirt, good with mechanics, best shot he'd ever seen aside from dad, but he had no idea Dean could dance. His brother was matching him step for step. This would be close. They were both sweating.

In the end, Sam did win. But only just. Dean had smiled and said, "Unfair advantage, those big stork legs of yours." Sam had punched him in the shoulder laughing and his brother had laughed too. Falling into step next to each other, they walked toward the Impala.

"Today was fun." Sam said as he stopped by his door.

Dean stopped in the process of getting in and looked across the roof at him. "Yeah." He said, eyes smiling, "It was."

"We should do it again sometime."

"Sounds good." Dean nodded getting in.

Sam took his own seat as the car rumbled to life. Today was a good day.


End file.
